1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a carrier for use on a vehicle, and in particular to a bicycle/ski carrier for use on an automobile.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
While the device described herein is primarily intended for carrying bicycles or skis, it will be appreciated that the device can be used to carry other articles such as wheelchairs. The carrier described herein is adapted to be detachably mounted on a standard trailer hitch. Carriers of this type are well known and described in detail in the patent literature. Examples of such carriers are found, for example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,796,333, issued to Kenneth W. Goldstein on Mar. 12, 1974; U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,069, issued to Steven C. Kreck on Apr. 26, 1983; U.S. Pat. No. 4,400,129, issued to Jack Eisenberg et al on Aug. 23, 1983; U.S. Pat. No. 4,412,635, issued to Franklin B. Bateman on Nov. 1, 1983; U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,195, issued to Richard L. Fullhart et al on Mar. 2, 1993; U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,084, issued to Mark R. Peters on Jul. 19, 1994; U.S. Pat. No. 5,449,101, issued to Donn S. Van Dusen on Sep. 12, 1995; U.S. Pat. No. 5,529,231, issued to Ronald J. Burgess on Jun. 25, 1996 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,230, issued to Isedore D. M. H. Palmen on Aug. 27, 1996.
Carriers currently available in the marketplace and those described in the above-listed patents vary in terms of strength, complexity and ease of use. However, there is always room for improvement. Ideally, a utility carrier for use on a vehicle, e.g. a car or truck, should be strong and easily attached to or detached from the vehicle. If a carrier cannot be mounted on a trailer hitch and removed therefrom by an individual acting along, then the carrier is not user friendly. Moreover, with a view to mass production, utility carriers should be as simple as possible, with few moving parts.